Dear Brother
by Rosebud5
Summary: A classic "Dear Fred" story with a twist. Everyone knows how much it hurt George to lose Fred. But some people forget how much it hurt Fred to leave George. When your other half is gone, how can you help their memory live on?


Hey all! So, this is my first ever _Harry Potter _fan-fiction... It's a Fred and George one, which is no surprise seeing how they are unquestionably my favorite characters. The idea is a rather cliche one, I'll admit...A letter to Fred...But then Fred writes one back, so it's my own little spin on the classic idea. I really hope you all like it and I even more hope that you'll review! PLEASE do review... I've only recently become a Potterhead, and want as much feedback as I can get. But flames will be used to roast marshmellows which Fred and I will eat by a romantic campfire.

Disclaimer: Not J.K. Rowling. If I was, Fred would still be living. And I'd be married to him.

~Rosey

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Brother<strong>

Dear Fred,

It's me...Your Georgie. I miss you so much... I thought writing a letter might help. It's not working yet, but maybe it's too early to tell.

Fred, I can't stand to look at myself in a mirror because it's you I see looking back. When someone makes a joke I always turn around, thinking you'll be there, laughing with me, but you're not. It's so much quieter around the house...I guess you and I were really the source of noise at the Burrow and now it's just...silent. It's quietest at night. We used to stay up for hours, talking in the dark about some new potion or prank. Sometimes I talk to you in the dark anyway...When it's pitch black I can pretend you're there with me and have already fallen asleep. I pretend you'll wake up in the morning, right there beside me. It hurts knowing that's just a lie I tell myself to make my heart stop aching if just for a moment. Because you're not waking up, Fred.

You know something, Freddie? You're not totally gone. My heart's still beating, so your heart's still beating. I'm still breathing, so you're still breathing. I'm not going anywhere, so you're not either. Gred and Forge, remember? We're one in the same. So you're not gone because I'm still here. Or maybe this is just another useless, pitiful attempt to make myself feel better.

I love you so much, Freddie. I miss you more than you'll ever know. Never forget me, and say hi to Tonks and Snape and Dumbledore and all them for me. Take care of yourself, and please promise me you'll never be too far away from me. I can't write anymore...I can't stand to. It hurts too much.

I wish I could give you one last hug, but I don't think I could ever let go.

Love,

George

xxxxxxxx

Dear George,

It's me...Your Freddie. I got your letter...Well, more I know what it said...It's hard to explain, but all that matters is I know every word of it by heart. I've gone over it millions of times in my head before starting in on this reply. I really hope you'll get it.

Georgie, when did you become so serious? I know exactly what you'll say: "When you died, you stupid git!" I understand...I would have done the same thing. If it's any comfort, it didn't hurt too much. Really it didn't. I don't even remember most of it. But I do remember laughing. That's what I want you to remember too.

Do you want to know something? When you talk to me at night, I hear you and talk back. I _am _there with you, and I hear every word you say. When you're telling me jokes, when you're getting mad at me for dying, when you're cursing at the wall that hit me, when you're crying...When you cry, mate, I cry too. Never stop talking to me, okay Georgie? I couldn't handle that. _I _need you to talk to me just as badly as _you _need to talk to me.

You're right when you say that I'm not totally gone, you know. As long as you're around, I'll always be there too. When you say your heart beating is the equivalent of my heart beating, you're exactly right. I'll never be gone, because I'm always with you. Please stop crying, Georgie. Please. It makes me so sad. Please smile again. I'm okay. I'll always be here with you, even if you can't always see me. You have to move on, Georgie. You have to.

Everyone up here says hi, even Snape. He seems to have loosened up a little. I miss you more than you'll ever know, Georgie. I love you so much, and remember I'll always be at your side. If you listen close enough, you just may hear me talking back sometimes.

Please, no more crying.

Love,

Fred

* * *

><p>Well, that looked much longer written out on paper... Hahaha I hope you all liked it. The next Gred and Forge story I have in the works is a comedy about them wanting a puppy, so dry your eyes and get ready to laugh with that one ;-) Please review this? Either you will or you won't, but it really would mean a lot.<p>

Oh, and the hug line from George's letter is from a YouTube video I found so I get no credit for that beautiful line:(

**Plus reviews get you a Fred and George hug. Just throwin' that out there.**

~Rosey


End file.
